


My, My

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archery, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “Good god, how do you evendothis?" Laura whined. "This takes so much work. Drawing this thing hurts muscles I didn’t even know I had, and I’m a werewolf! I’ve got literal super-strength. I can lift a car over my head.”“Of course you can, honey,” Allison said easily. “And you can do this too, if you’re not a baby about it.”Laura’s mouth fell open in indignation. Allison’s eyebrows rose in an undeniable challenge and Laura narrowed her eyes in return. She did lift the bow again, though, so she figured Allison was probably winning this round so far.





	My, My

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 of LHAW!! a quick bit of femslash fluff just because there's never enough Laurallison in my world <3

Laura hefted the compound bow into position, pulled, and immediately let go. “Good god, how do you even _do_ this?”

Allison’s laugh was downright delighted. She clapped her hands, head thrown back and long neck a pretty cream in the bright sunlight. Laura had a hard time pulling her eyes away but she managed it eventually.

“No, really,” she said. “This takes so much work. Drawing this thing hurts muscles I didn’t even know I had, and I’m a werewolf! I’ve got literal super-strength. I can lift a car over my head.”

“Of course you can, honey,” Allison said easily. “And you can do this too, if you’re not a baby about it.”

Laura’s mouth fell open in indignation. Allison’s eyebrows rose in an undeniable challenge and Laura narrowed her eyes in return. She did lift the bow again, though, so she figured Allison was probably winning this round so far.

Of course, she had already won, really. She had gotten Laura all the way to an archery range when Laura had been swearing for weeks that she had no interest in it at all. That was what Laura got for making bets with her girlfriend—Derek had told her a dozen times that her competitive nature would get her into trouble someday. This probably wasn’t the kind of trouble he had meant, but still. Laura now had proof that being a werewolf might help with speed and strength and reflexes, but it did fuck-all for _aim._

Which didn’t make her any more confident with the weapon in her hand. She dragged it up to eye level, struggling to keep the nocked arrow in place, and took hold of the string. Again, pulling it back took far more effort than seemed reasonable, but she persevered this time and held it steady.

Releasing the arrow made the entire bow _jolt_ alarmingly, and the arrow not only went wide but also only made it halfway down the course. It was sort of pathetic and Laura huffed in aggravation.

Allison laughed again. Laura wanted to be mad about it but she was such a damn sucker for Allison’s laugh that she could barely muster up a pout. A pout which Allison seemed to think was adorable, damn it.

“Here,” she said, tugging the stupid bow out of Laura’s grip. “It’s all in the stance.”

Allison nocked a new arrow with the smoothness of long practice. When _she_ drew back the bow, it was steady and confident, and the arrow flew straight and true to hit the bulls-eye dead on.

Laura would’ve liked to say that she was paying attention the stance Allison was demonstrating, but it would be a lie even a human could sniff out, so she didn’t bother. Instead she hummed and reached out to dance her fingertips along Allison’s bicep, tantalizingly bare in her flowery tank top.

“My, my,” she said teasingly. “What big, muscly arms you have.”

Allison rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t fight a grin. She wrapped one arm around Laura’s waist, reeling her in close, and said, “All the better to hold you with, my dear.”

“And my, my, what sweet lips you have,” Laura said. Just as she’d hoped, Allison obliged her with a kiss, deliciously flavored with cherry lip gloss.

“I’m sensing a bit of a role reversal here,” Allison murmured without pulling away.

“Is that a problem?” Laura whispered back.

Allison kissed her again. “No.” The hand on Laura’s waist slid downward, over her hip and further, making her heart race with the thrill of being naughty in public, even if there was no one else on the course. But instead of a grope, Allison _pinched_ her. Laura yelped. “But you trying to get out of your archery lesson _is._ ”

Laura groaned long and loud, but Allison just grinned at her wickedly and shoved the bow back into her hand.

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Laura said.

“Quit whining and let me do that thing where I get all up close and personal under the guise of teaching you.”

For once, Laura did as she was told. Having Allison pressed up against her back was no hardship, after all. When Allison paused the lesson to press a wet kiss to her neck, Laura decided it might even make the whole thing worth it.


End file.
